Hold On To The Memories
by Curious Calamity
Summary: Ive fulfilled my purpose on this planet. I've learned everything there is to know about this amazing place. I've witnessed so many amazing things. I've learnt to hold on to the memories, not let them fly away between my fingers. I've learnt how to love. I'm glad I have been able to accomplish that." Peridots final log after a tragic battle between the Gems and Homeworld.
_**A/n:**_

 _ **It terribly short, I'm sorry. I thought of this on a whim. I hope you enjoy the feels,however.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

.

Steven remembered putting the small, broken shared in a bubble. They were so fragile and.. Pretty. Yet, it held something so terrible.

She had sacrificed herself for them.

"Steven, i'm sure this is what she'd want. Its better than being corrupted. She understood that before.. The incident." Steven turned away from Pearls attempt at making him feel better. Tears were beginning to gather at the corners of his eyes at the slight mention of her name. He didn't know this would happen. This was different than being poofed. Peridot was dead. And that's how she will remain, forever.

It was on the battlefield in which she had fell, protecting him and Connie from Yellow Diamond. Her words echoed throughout his and all their minds: "I will never let you hurt my friends! Even if its at my expense. At least if I am to die I will die with honor. To protect the things I love!"

He remembered the shattering noise as Yellow Diamond crushed Peridots gem. He remembered the sad eyes she gave him before her form was destroyed.

He clutched his head, trying to shake away all these feelings.

A lump was beginning to gather in his throat, making it difficult to choke down the tears.

The gems seemed to sense his sadness, as Garnet picked him up. He instantly curled up in her arms, clutching to her in need of comfort. Garnet only sighed, keeping her three eyes ahead (though they couldn't see them)

"We'll miss her, Steven, we all will."

She carried him towards the temple door, opening it without a second thought.

Amethyst and Pearl followed, giving each other a look of remorse.

Even though Peridot hadn't been a crystal gem for long, she had grown close to the both of them. Even Garnet had grown a soft spot for her. It was going to be hard. For the lot of them.

Especially Steven

.

Days had passed, zooming by like the universe inside Lions warp roars... Ugh, Lion. Why you have to die too?

"Steven, we're heading out capture some stray gems. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Steven looked up from his spot on the bed, "Ya, i'll be fine. Promise you'll be careful?"

Garnet smiled slightly, "We promise." They all stepped opon the warp pad, 'Love you, bye."

After that flash if light, everything was plunged into silence

Steven sighed, laying back down on the bed. He miserably flipped through the TV shows, not even bothering to stop at the channel of his favorite show: Crying Breakfast Friends. Connie hadn't been able to come over the last few days; she was still recovering from the wound she had gotten during the battle: a stab wound.

That made Steven feel even worse. Both of his friends were hurt, because he couldn't protect them. What use was he? He had a sheild and he couldn't even use it correctly!

He grumbled slightly, turning back around on the bed. He flinched when he felt something dig into his back, though. He slid a hand behind him, down in the cushions. He pulled out something hard, it was cool.

His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

Peridots recorder!

He fumbled with it, accidently clicking the on button in the process.

"Log date 7238," Steven smiled slightly at Peridots voice, "I am currently recording this log for.. Further purposes, knowing I probably won't survive the outcome of the coming war." Stevens eyes widened in shock

Peridot knew she was going to die.

"But, to whoever is reading this, whether friend or foe. I just want to tell you that Earth isn't so bad. I've met so many amazing lifeforms in my short time here. Heh, I just can't believe I've been apart of so much in such a short time." Shuffling was heard in the background, as if Peridot was looking around . "I don't have much time to say this, but, Steven, if youre listening, I'm sorry for going so soon. I'm not strong enough alone, but, I can be if im with you and the others." Peridot sighed on the other end of recorder, "This is MY fight Steven. Whatever happens to me is my ffault. I just hope that or anyone else dont get hurt in this.. Battle." Steven sniffled, "But please, just tell the other Gems that I'm sorry as well, especially Amethyst.. I'll miss her.. Otherwise, ive fulfilled my purpose on this planet. I've learned everything there is to know about this amazing place. I've witnessed so many amazing things. I've learned to hold on to the memories, not let them fly away between my fingers. I've learnt how to love. I'm glad I accomplished that.' 'Peridot!' Stevens voice had broken through Peridots message seconds after she had stopped speaking, 'We're back from the mission! Did anything happen when we were gone?'" The sound of shuffling and light talking sounded, only stopping when Amethyst burped rather loudly. Steven smiled at this, this was a happy time for all of them. Even though it was days before the war. It was a good memory, of all of them.

The sound on shuffling was heard once again from the recorder, and Steven now understood why Peridot was in such a rush that night. "Crystal gems, I'd just like to say.. You weren't that bad after all.. Thank you, for everything. I'll never forget it.. This is Peridot, end log."

The recorder shut off, the static mixing in with Stevens slight sobs. Peridot had known she was going to die. She had accepted it. She had enjoyed her life, as it seemed. That made Steven feel worse.

But, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He seemed, freer now; it was as if the burden bad been raised. Peridot wouldnt be mad at him. It was her fate. And she realized that.

She was still gone, but she held onto the memories until the last moment of her life.

Steven stood up, ignoring the blanket slipping down the side of his leg. He was ready to do the same.

He slowly walked over to the temple door, opening it quickly.

"Room, show me the real Peirdots bubble." The bright pink room contorted, quickly bringing forth the bubble that held his friends shards.

He closed his eyes, holding the pink bubble in his hands.

"I'm sorry Peridot. But i'll remember you, forever."

The bubble had yet to be sent to the burning room. So Steven took himself opon the task. He wrapped it up again, and with a 'poof' it was gone.

As the bubble faded, Seven could've sworn he saw Peridots shard gleam once more.

He smiled slightly, turning back to the temple door.

He would have to tell the gems that she would never be forgotten. That they had to learn how to hold onto the memories.

That they would always be a family.

 ** _A/n:_**

 ** _That was terribly ooc._**

 ** _Sorry, not used to writing Peridot._**

 ** _I hope you liked it though!_**

 ** _Please review! (If you want to, anyway)_**


End file.
